Los días en Fairy Tail
by MAIL42242
Summary: La locura y adrenalina se apoderaron de Fairy Tail. Con la llegada de una OC se darán a vivir muchos comportamientos y expresiones en todo el Mundo Anime unido con un solo objetivo. La histeria actuará en lugar de ellos dejando mostrase tal cual son. Los reto a leer una historia llena de idiotez, actitudes impulsivas y muchas mariposas volando por el gremio.
1. Chapter 1

|1 - ¿ENANA?

Era un día completamente normal. Luffy, Natsu, Goku y Naruto competían por ver quien comía más que quien. Near jugaba con su rompecabezas. Nami charlaba con Vivi, Tashigui y Hinata y Robin leía, en fin solo hacían sus cosas de siempre hasta que…

-¡Regresa, regresa, ella regresa! - decía una emocionada peliblanca, con una carta en mano.

Todos prestaron atención a la chica, dejándose llevar por la duda de quién podría ser la persona que llegaría, ya que los moguiwaras, Goku, Naruto y todos sus amigos habían llegado hace solo unos pocos años a Fairy Tail.

-¿Qué te pasa Mira?, ¿Paso algo?-preguntaba el viejo preocupado

-Es que, es que, es que…-tartamudeaba Mira con unas lágrimas en sus ojos-

-Y bueno pero ¿Qué pasó?-dijo Gajel algo serio, lo que produjo un golpe por parte de Levy

-hay no seas tan insensible-le regaño Levy

-está bien Mira, ¿qué pasa?-decía Juvia mientras atendía a Mira para que pueda calmarse porque ya todos se estaban asustando por la actitud de la peliblanca y todo el gremio se encontraba a su alrededor.

Ok, ok Mira-dijo un relajado Natsu-respira, exhalá, respira, exhalá…1, 2, 3, 4, 5, exhalá- repetía una y otra vez

-¿Y desde cuando te volviste experto en calmar nervios?-pregunto Lucy

\- pero ¿eso no lo aprendí gracias a vos?-respondió un sincero Natsu a lo cual todos se echaron una carcajada inclusive la emocionada de Mira

-Idiota-solo atinó a decir Lucy

-Ok, ok, ok pero ¿qué onda?- dijo un impaciente Gajel

-Es verdad Mira, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Quién regresa? –dijo Shun, el caballero de Andrómeda, quien se encontraba bastante tranquilo.

En ese momento Mira dio un suspiro, todos estaban demasiado atentos a las palabras de la peliblanca, hasta el gran detective L había parado su investigación intrigado por la noticia que les daría Mira, pero nadie se esperaba lo que iba a decir….

-¡LA ENANA REGRESA!- dijo Mira mostrando una gran alegría en su rostro.

-¿En serio?- dijeron Juvia, Gajel y Shun al unísono muy sorprendidos.

-No puedo creer que nuestra hermanita vuelva otra vez- decía la peliazul con algunas lágrimas.

-Para, ¿de verdad no estas jodiendo?-dijo el caballero fénix Ikki

-No, no es broma miren acá está la carta si quieren-respondió Mira

-A ver, a ver- decían todos los presentes hasta algunos que ni la conocían peleaban para poder ver las palabras de aquella "ENANA"

-¡Pero quítense babosos!- decía gajel- no se olviden que estamos hablando de mi hermana yo voy a leer la carta:

¡Hola! Tanto tiempo chicos ¿cómo están? Los extraño mucho, espero que estén bien, y perdón por no mandarle señales de vida por cinco años jeje, pero bueno solo les quería decir que el 2 de noviembre estaré llegando al gremio más o menos al mediodía saludos a todos salúdenme al viejo también no vemos!-

-Esta enana no cambio en nada-dijo el viejo con mucha nostalgia

-Es verdad…fue como si fuera ayer que corría alegremente jugando- decía Ikki

-Si… esa enana es especial – dijo Gajel con una sonrisa.

-Eeeee… pero quien es esa tal "ENANA" – pregunto Natsu con cara de duda, ya que el joven dragón Slayers tampoco conocía a la chica

-Es cierto ustedes no la conocen – dijo un pensativo Shon

-¿Nos van a decir quién es? - pregunto Vegeta serio como siempre.

-¡Ella es nuestra hermana! – dijeron Gajel, Juvia y Shon al mismo tiempo.

-QUEEEEE! – fue lo único que pudieron pronunciar todos, a excepción de los que ya sabían.

-Si, ella es la persona más fuerte de Fairy Tail...es muy divertida y además es mi mejor amiga... – dijo Ikki con una cara llena de alegría.

-¿Porque nunca nos lo dijeron?– pregunto Naruto algo molesto

-Ustedes no preguntaron – respondió el viejo.

-Ha pero…. - fue interrumpido por Juvia

-Para… ¡faltan solo dos semanas!-dijo emocionadísima

-¡¿Qué cuánto falta?!-preguntaron todos

-Lega el 2 de noviembre –respondió Mira– faltan 2 semanas.

-Es ncreible-decía Lucy-se fue hace tantos años y ahora llega tan rápido...habría que hacerle algo, una bienvenida o algo asi...

-¡Ya sé! – salto de la nada Lissana – preparémosle una bienvenida ella estuvo sola 5 años en ese viaje- dijo muy animada

-EEhhh...no me escuchaste?- dijo Lucy con una mirada poco amigable hacia la peliblanca

-Tienen razón – dijo el viejo – Pero no tenemos tiempo, debemos comenzar ahora o de lo contrario no nos va a alcanzar el tiempo.

-Ok chicos a preparar la bienvenida de mi hermana!- dijo juvia anmando a todos

-Siiiiii… - dijeron todos. Algunos por la emoción de que llegara SU ENANA y otros porque habría fiesta y comida ya que no la conocían a tal chica.

* * *

Un rato más tarde en la sala Nami se acercó para hablarle a su querido capitán

-Hey Luffy – dijo Nami llamando la atención del moreno.

-¿Si? – dijo el con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué piensas de esa tal enana? Digo ni sabemos su nombre – hablo insegura.

-La verdad… - hizo una pausa – es que estoy emocionado, llegara alguien realmente fuerte, aunque sea una mujer quisiera pelear con ella – sonrió emocionado lo que hizo que a Nami le entraran algo de celos.

-Igual yo – dijo Goku metiéndose en la conversación – la verdad es que yo también quiero saber que tan fuerte es ella.

No te olvides de nosotros Cacaroto – dijo Vegeta llegando, con Natsu y Naruto, hacia donde los tres estaban – nosotros también vamos a pelear con ella aunque no creo que sea tan fuerte.

-¿Por qué lo decís? – preguntó Goku intrigado.

-Jajaja le preguntamos a mira y dijo se llamaba Maru y que solo tiene 15 años – dijo entre risas dragón Slayers – no creo que sea taaan fuerte.

-Fuaa mira quién habla.., nooo pasa que como vos pareces de 17 viste-dijo sarcástica Nami

-A lo que me refiero es que es una nena de 15 años, no será difícil vencerla- se defendió Natsu

-Eh..pero enserio- dijo Naruto- no entiendo porqué dicen que es tan fuerte

-No lo sé-le siguió Natsu-por eso digo que no creo que sea tan fuerte

-No sean impacientes- dijo Ikki

-Es verdad chicos- dijo Juvia- solo esperen

-Juvia tiene razón- lesiguó fenix- además si quieren saber algo sólo pregnten

-Pero no es lo que estamos haciendo?- dijo Naruto

-Bueno ya no importa- dijo Ikki

-Hombres - susurró Nami

-Hey machos que se respetan-dijo acercándose Robin- todo bien es muy fuerte pero no se olviden que hay que empezar con la fiesta

-Si chicos-dijo levy dirigiendose a aquel grupo-ahora hay que organizar la bienvenida de la enana

-No sé para qué tanto preparativo si solo en una enana-dijo burlón Luffy

-Volvés a decir eso y te juro que no comes por una semana-pronuncio amenazante Juvia

-Eee...bueno-dijo un temeroso Luffy

-Ok que podemos hacer-dijo Lissana una vez que todos estaban reunidos en una mesa

-Un pastel enorme con fresas y muucha cremaa- dijo Erza con brillo en sus ojos

-Ok pero ¿quién se va a encargar de eso?-dijo Levy

-¡Yo!- gritó Erza aún más emocionada

-Emm ok pero que alguien te ayude Erza

-No hace falta yo lo puedo hacer sola, es más haré el pastel las grande del mundo- dijo con orgullo

-Mejor dejá, yo la ayudo- dijo Lucy

-Eeh…porqu…-Erza fue interrumpida por Natsu

-Te lo vas a comer- dijo sincero Natsu- Lucy y yo te ayudaremos y también vigilaremos el pastel- palabras que hicieron que erza entrara en una profunda depresión.

-Perfecto…- dijo Levy- pastel: listo-anotó- y ahora ¿qué más?

-Nosotros podemos hacer carteles- dijeron Goku y sus amigos

-Ok, y podemos tirar papeles- decían algunos

-yo puedo hacer una estatua de hielo-decía Grey

-y yo...

Así la pobre de Levy anotaba y anotaba hasta que logro llenar toda la hoja en la cual ya estaban organizadas todas las actividades y quienes se encargarían de ellas.

-Listo- dijo Levy mostrando la hoja al maestro

-Muy bien- dijo el viejo

-Sólo falta la enana- dijo Ikki casi llorando de alegría, mientras todos comenzaban a aplaudir y a su vez dirigiéndose a empezar las actividades que se les encargó a cada uno.

* * *

Hola gente!.. qué onda? Este es mi primer fic asi que porfavor no me trén con tomates, lechugas ni tra asquerosa verdura porfavor..Ehh..ok no. Pero en serio, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta loca historia. Capaz que todabía no sienten tanta adrenalina ni locura como lo describí al inicio pero no se rindan y continúen con la historia que dentro de unos capítulos comenzará la verdadera locura y la histeria se hará presente en a historia.

Como verán es un fic que incluye a personajes de distintos Anime (ya verán porqué se reunieron todos en este fic, sean pacientes). Realize nos pequeos cambios a los personajes, espero que no les moleste.

 **IMPORTANTE: SI A ALGUNA PERSONA SE LE HACE FAMILIAR EL FIC QUIERO ACLARAR QUE TUVE UN PROBLEMA CON LA CUENTA ANTERIOR, PERO AÚN ASI QUERÍA CNTINUAR ESTE FIC. SE DARÁN CUENTA QUE MI NOMBRE EL EL MISMO PERO CON UN 2 DE MÁS, AÚN ASÍ ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO LEEN GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO :).  
**

 **Aclaraciones** :

-La relación de hermanos entre Ikki (caballero Fenix) y Shun (caballero Andrómeda) no existe en esta historia.

-Fairy Hills se sitúa directamente dentro del edficio principal del gremio. También se han agregado habitaciones para los invitados a Fairy Tail ya que era indispensable que se quedaran en Fiore (ya van a ver el porqué de eso).

-Las razones por las que Natsu no conoce a la llamada "enana" lo dejo a su imaginación, después de todo de Natsu se puede esperar cualquier cosa jaja.

Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica o ataque de verdurasestaré feliz de recibirlas. Espero verlas/os en el siguiente capítulo que no tardaré en subir.

Perdón si encuentran algún HORROR de ortografía y disculpen si los ofendió.

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - LA LLEGADA**

Ya habían pasado, bastante rápido, las dos semanas, era el día 1 del mes de noviembre y todos estaban listos y emocionados. El gremio estaba preparado y decorado solo quedaba esperar.

Ninguno sabía porque estaban tan anciosos. Se comían las uñas y hasta contaban las horas, los minutos, los segundos. Capaz podía ser que hace mucho que no la veían, o por su pequeño encuentro amistoso o tal vez porque muchos se preguntaban porque era tan especial para los que ya la conocían.

Por fin llego ese día tan esperado por todos en el gremio. Se acercaba el mediodía. Juvia, Gajel y Shun no podían contener más toda esa alegría que sentían, hasta que escucharon unos ruidos que venían de afuera. En ese momento todo el gremio se quedó en silencio mientras se escuchaba el ruido de una moto, luego frenar y apagar su motor. Los pasos tampoco tardaron en oírse, los nervios y la tensión crecían y crecían, hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta y entró aquella person

-¡BIENVENIDA!- gritaron todos al unísono.

Se encontraron con la tal enana que no era nada más que una adolescente de baja estatura que parecía tener 13 años y no 15, vestía una remera rosa con rayas negras, una calsa negra y unas zapatillas negras. Su rostro era muy binito, como el de una niña inocente, con poco maquillaje. su brazo se encontraba decorado con una sencilla pulcera y en su mano llevaba varios anillos. Tenía el pelo suelto y algo, muy, alborotado, negro, lacio y pdia decir que era una jóven muy elegante

-¡Hola enana!- gritaron los que ya la conocían acercandose rápidamente a ella, hasta se podría decir que parecía que iban en estampida

-Hola- digeron algunos de los presentes que no la habían visto nunca hasta ese momento y la miraban de arriba a abajo sin disimulo alguno. Otros nisiquiera se molestaron en saludar.

-Hola chicos! los extrañe- dijo la chicacorriendo hacia sus hermanos y su mejor amgo

-Nosotros más- dijeron abrazándola

-Mirá enana, te hicimos esta fiesta sólo para vos- dijeron Mira y Lissana sonrrientes una vez que se soltó del emotivo abraso

-Hay me muero, no se hubieran molestado- dijo con cara tierna

-Como que no sos muy especial para nosotros- dijo el viejo

-¡Hola viejo!-gritó la recién llegada abrasando al hombre por lo cual todos se sorprendieron

-Enana..-dijo el viejo que ahora se había emocionado por el abraso de la jóven- espero que te haya gustado la fiesta

-Sí, me encantó gracias a todos...ehh...pero...¿Quiénes son todas esas persnas?- dijo son entender nada

-Ohh...ellos llegaron hace un par de años

-¡Genial! un gusto conocerl...Haaaa COMIDAAAA!- dijo para para luego sentarse a comer en la mesa, o mejor devorarse todo lo que había

-Woow...che enana tenes hambre- dijo Gajel

-Si- fue su corta respuesta ya que estaba más que concentrada en sucomida

-No me di cuenta- dijo Naruto con ironía

-Llegó gente graciosa al gremio no?- pronunció Maru sonrriente

-Y si...jajajaja- reía Naruto

-Che enana, no te molesta que te digamos así ¿no?- pronuncio Goku para entrar en confianza

-Emm no supongo jeje, por mí no hay problema- respondió Maru con una sonrisa

-Y que tal te fue en el viaje?- pregunto lucy

-Bien solo muy cansador- dijo con cara de cansada

-Hey pero enana ¿y tu equipaje?- pregunto el viejo

-Mi equipa….ehh jeje esta afuera creo-dijo algo avergonzada

-No te preocupes- pronuncio Gajel-lo entre antes de que te pongas a comer

-Aww hermanito gracias- dijo Maru abrazándolo lo que hizo que el dragón de hierro se pusiera muy nervioso, mientras varios miembros de Fairy Tail se mordían los labios y las lenguas para no reírse y luego ser golpeados por el dragón-eso seguro es la influencia de Levy- le dijo y esta vez no se pudieron evitar la risas mientras que Gajel se iba ruborizando poco a poco

-ach enana, callate- solo se defendió

-Bueno todos porfavor acerquense a la mesa- dijo Macarov- veo que la enana ya se adelanto pero la comida es para todos

-Siiiiiiii!- gritaron todos para comenzar a comer todo lo que se encontraba arriba de las mesas.

\- No puedo creerlo- dijo Maru- También hicieron un pastel? ¿Podemos comerlo?

-ok chicos, ustedes corten la torta mientras yo hablo un momento con la enana

Macarov se apartó de la gente un momento seguido por Maru

-Esta bien aca, no hace falta ir a otro lado-dijo el hombre

-Es sobre la carta que me enviaste no?

-Los chicos estan muy emocionados por tu llegada, pero...

-Si..

-Te llamé porque es una tema de suma importan- fue interrumpido por Maru

-Lo se, se que es importante... pero tdabía faltan dos años, quisiera disfrutar un tiempo con mis hermanos y amigos..

-Estas segura enana?

-Si, además... no creas que estube haciendo nada en estos cinco años..- dijo al fin Maru para luego regresar junto a sus compañeros

-Confio en vos Maru- le djo el viejo antes de que se alejara lo suficiente. Maru sonrió y le guiñó un ojo- disfruta tus días en Fairy Tail

-Ok, ok, ok...me imagino que no se comieron toda la torta no?- dijo Maru sonrriente

-No aca tenés enana- dijo Juvia

-Gracias!- dijo Maru

-Te gusta el pastel enana?- dijo erza

-Si...la hisiste vos? esta riquisimaa

-Gracias!- gritó Erza- lo hice yo sola con mis propias manos- dijo con orgullo

-y Lucy y yo?- dijo Natsu en voz baja pero Maru lo escuchó y le giño un ojo. Natsu sólo se quedó pensando ante tal acción

Siguieron hablando toda la tarde. Maru se puso al dia con sus hermanos y amigos.

-Asi que vos seguís soltero nomas- dijo Maru a su hermano shun

-Si este chico se queda soltero para siempre- dijo Juvia

-Igual pobre de la que se acerque a él- dijo Maru amenazante

-Amén hermana, amén-dijo la peliazul

-Hay por Dios enana, no podes ser tan celosa- dijo Ikki empujando a su mejor amiga

-¿Por qué lo decis?-dijo mientras que sus hermanos comenzaban a reirse del Fenix- ¿Hay alguna zorra que deba conocer?

-No enana, yo? con alguien?...jajaja estas loca- dijo tranquilizando a su amiga- quien debería decir eso soy yo, hay muchos chicos nuevos en el gremio y muy atractivos- en ese momento los presentes quedaron viendo a Maru a ver como respodía al ataque de su mejor amgo.

-Ehh...primero- dijo Maru algo extrañada por lo que dijo Ikki, como si se lo tomara en serio- recién llego y no conozco a nadie, segundo-hizo una pausa mirando más extrañada a sus amgo-no se Ikki, yo no soy la que ando mirando chicos- soltó al fin más que sincera

-Hay enana ya salis con ts cosas- se defendió el caballero mientras los demás presentes no paraban de reirse

Maru pasó el resto del día dedicandoselo a sus amigos, todo iba bien hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Fue entonces que se percataron de que en la habitación de las chicas no había cama de sobra para ella…

Bue parece que no voy a poder descansar bien al final- decía Maru bajoneada

-Lo sentimos enana- decía Levy junto a Aome- le pedí a Inuyasha que busque por todo el gremio pero aun así no encontró nada- decía Aome

-No se preocupen chicas, ya se me va a ocurrir un lugar donde acomodarme- decía Maru para que las chicas no se sientan tan mal

-ESTO ES INACEPTABLE!- decía Laxus –no es posible que no haya ni una mugrienta cama en este gremio- siguió muy enojado mientras pensaba…- ya se!, Lucy!- llamó a la rubia con un grito

-¿Qué?- dijo Lucy algo temerosa

-Vos vas a dormir afuera así la enana tiene una cama decente- ordenó el rubio

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Lucy mientras que Maru deseaba que venga un extraterrestre y se la llevara y para no pasar un momento incómodo se marchó lentamente del lugar- ¿por qué?- siguió

-Porque Maru no tiene donde dormir ¿no es obvio?- dijo Laxus

-Y pero porque mi cama

-Porque vos dormiste tranquila y cómoda todo este tiempo mientras que Maru no descansa bien hace cinco años

-Ha pero…- intento decir Lucy

-Hey ¿que no conocen el concepto la enana está descansando?-dijo un molesto Shun y cuando se dieron cuenta la llamada enana estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala, a lo cual los presentes la miraron con mucha ternura y a la vez felices de que podían tener a su amada Maru una vez más con ellos y se marcharon con un…

-bienvenida enana, muy buenas noches descansa

Una hora más tarde en la habitaciones del los chicos

-¿Qué te parece la enana?- preguntó Naruto

-Bien- respondió Goku- aunque no me parece muy fuerte

-Mal, es verdad- dijo Natsu-¿de verdad es la persona más fuerte del gremio?- preguntó a Ikki incrédulo

-Hay chicos ya les dije que es fuerte, que no lo parezca es otra cosa- dijo tratando de dormir

-No se pero yo mañana le voy a pedir que peleemos- dijo Luffy

-No seas tarado, esperá un poco más- dio Naruto

-Además Luffy- dijo Gajel captando la atención del pirata- te va a ganar

-Fuaaa, tampoco tanto- dijo Naruto

-Si no me creen compruevenló ustedes- dijo Ikki cansado- pero dejenmé dormir o yo los voy a patear tan fuerte que van a parecer mina con contracciones de trillisos

-Ok- dijeron todos para luego ir a su respectiva habitación con millones de ideas en la cabeza sobre la llamada Maru, en especial Luffy

* * *

y les presento a Maru...Espero que les haya caído bien esta loca niña jajjaja

ok aca les dejo el segundo capítulo la verdad todabía no hay tanta locura pero espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan acompañando en esta loca historia...

ADVERTENCIA: este fic aunque no lo paresca tiene una trama un hilo que seguir, pero me gusta darle lugar a las risas y a las tonterías. El drama comenzará en los próximos capítulo.. :)

Gracias por leerlo y porfavor no olviden dejar sus reviews! besoss


End file.
